


Hotel Transylvania: A Newborn Zing

by TheCinematicUniverseChannel



Series: The Michael Family Saga [1]
Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Cinematic Universe Storyline, F/M, My First Story Ever So Expect Cringe, Pregnancy, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCinematicUniverseChannel/pseuds/TheCinematicUniverseChannel
Summary: Mavis gets pregnant with another kid. Everyone is excited especially Dennis. At the same time, his friendship with Winnie is growing.
Relationships: Dennis/Winnie, Dracula/Ericka, Mavis/Johnny
Series: The Michael Family Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965592
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Month 1: Fetus

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome pals and gals. Here's something to know, I was once on Fanfiction.net and I've been starting to move onto this site and put all my stories on here. So the game plan is to publish all my stories in order and then get to new stuff, and this is my first story ever made. Now since it is my first one, expect some cringe, but it's the one that started it all so I appreciate it enough. There is also some fixes to this story like some story elements and added dialogue. With all that said, enjoy it.

Tonight in Hotel Transylvania, Dennis is outside in the backyard of the hotel playing with his best friend, Winnie.

Right now they're playing hide and seek.

Dennis is hiding behind a bush.

Winnie is slowly catching on to where he is.

Winnie (creepy): Come out Dennis come out, come out wherever you are.

He gets an idea.

He shakes the bush next to him and hides.

Winnie hears it and goes to check on it.

But Dennis gets a sudden surprise of Winnie pouncing at the exact spot where he was actually hiding.

They ski across the ground to the water fountain where Dennis almost bumps his head into it.

Winnie: FOUND YOU!

She then licks his face over and over again.

Dennis giggles and then saids.

Dennis: Alright alright you win jeez.

They both get up.

Dennis: So what do you want to do now?

Winnie: I don't know I mean it is getting pretty early.

She points to the clock they got permission to set there it was 3:00 AM.

Dennis: Yeah that's true I should probably go back to my papa's room I'm staying there for the night.

Winnie: What are your parents doing?

Dennis: I don't know I hear them talking about having a date night, my mom said no, but I came in to say that I should stay with papa Drac.

Winnie: Why didn't she do that before?

Dennis: When it comes to watching me my mom doesn't usually trust my dad.

Winnie (pretending to be dumb) Let me guess because he nearly killed you?

Dennis and Winnie laugh hard about that.

Then they just stare at each other. They stare at each other like they're parents would stare at each other.

They stare at each other for a bit but Dennis snaps back to reality.

Dennis: Alright good morning Winnie.

Winnie: Good morning Dennis.

Dennis zooms back to Dracula's and Ericka's room.

Ericka: Oh hi Dennis how was it?

Dennis: It was good.

Dennis then immediately went to the guest bedroom that Dracula had installed.

Dracula: Must be tired eh?

Ericka: Yeah. I guess speaking of which I think we should get to bed.

Dracula: Okay.

They head off to bed.

Dennis had struggled sleeping for 2 reasons.

The 1st reason was that he heard some strange noises.

It sounded like it was from a few floors ahead.

Either it was that he learned super hearing (Since he asked his mom if that was a thing vampires can do she said no).

Or maybe the walls were really that thin.

He knew there was a 2nd reason, which was strangely enough Winnie.

He couldn't get her out of his head.

At first he thought maybe it was because he spent a lot of time with her today.

But then he realized something.

Could it be? Is this really happening? Have I, have I...

Before he could finish, he thought he was knocked off guard when he became even more tired suddenly.

He gave up on the thoughts and went to sleep.

But little did Dennis know was that there was a huge adventure up for him in the next 9 months.

...

The next night, Dennis wakes up at 7:00 PM and goes to check on Dracula and Ericka.

They're up and Dracula is about to leave and run the hotel for a bit.

Dracula: Oh good night Dennis.

Dennis: Good night papa.

Dracula: Oh where are you going Denisovich.

Dennis: I'm going to the breakfast room.

Ericka: Ok there we'll let your mother know if she comes before your back.

Dennis: Ok, bye papa and nana.

Erika gets thrown off balance after he says that.

She almost got him killed because of her father, but after a couple of months.

She was not ready for that.

Dennis then leaves the room.

Dracula goes to open the door but then Johnny opens the door.

Dracula: Johnny I didn't expect you to come this early I mean didn't you pass by Dennis?

Johnny (obviously hiding something): NoI took the elevator

He proceeds to pace around the room, nervous as a human can be.

Dracula: Johnny what's wrong?

...

Dennis is at the breakfast room and at the front desk to ask the zombie waiter, Oswald to have something to eat.

Dennis: Oh hi Oswald I will have a bagel with cream cheese.

Oswald just grunts and proceeds to make the food.

Dennis sits and waits having random thoughts go through his head.

But then, he remembers his questions from last night, why couldn't he stop thinking about Winnie?

Just as he began to question it he came to the realization that what he thought was true.

He had zinged with Winnie.

As soon as he realized that almost on cue, Winnie came up to him.

Winnie: Hi Dennis?

Dennis: Oh hi Winnie um there's something I need to tell you.

Winnie: That’s all well but I want to remind you that later tonight me and my family are going to a vacation house.

Dennis gets a bit nervous. He doesn't want to tell her but at the same time he does.

If he doesn't, he'll have to wait longer to confess his feelings toward her, which he wants to do face to face. If he does, she'll get worried and not spend more time with her family.

Winnie: Don’t worry it's only for 3 or 4 months I'm not exactly sure.

Dennis: Okay that's good.

Winnie: Alrighty.

Before she leaves she notices something about him.

He's blushing.

Winnie: Dennis are you okay?

Dennis: I'm fine, why do you think I'm not fine?

Winnie: I don't know it's just you're red.

Dennis: Winnie I'm not red.

Winnie: No you look red.

Dennis: Really ha ha that's okay I guess.

Before their conversation goes further, the air phone saids something

Dracula: Will the Drac pack come to the main office along with their wives and kids.

Winnie and Dennis go there immediately.

...

When they enter, they see Drac, Erica, Johnny, and Mavis at the desk.

Dennis notices that his mom doesn't look too good.

But he shrugs it off.

Dracula: I like to thank you all for coming here.

Murray: Can you hurry up? I need to go to the bathroom.

Dracula: Hold your headless horses Murray, anyway Mavis and Johnny have something to announce.

Johnny decides to say it for Mavis, since she looks like she is not doing it.

Johnny looks like he's going to say a serious announcement but says it loudly.

Johnny: WE'RE GONNA HAVE ANOTHER KID!

Immediately, everyone was excited, but Dennis was just confused.

But he didn't want to ruin the moment so he was celebrating too.

Mavis notices this, so she decides to leave the room.

Mavis: Dennis, come with me.

Dennis goes with her mother.

Everyone notices this, but they decide not to care and go back to doing their own thing.

Mavis takes Dennis outside the hotel to talk with him.

Dennis: So mommy what do you mean by "having a new kid"?

Mavis: Well you see Dennis, having a new kid basically means in a year or less we will have a new person in our family.

Dennis: So like me?

Mavis: Exactly, you're going to have a baby brother or sister we don't know yet.

Dennis is now beamed with excitement.

He'll have another playmate to play with.

But then, he notices something.

This future sibling can rock his world.

He was still excited for him but still.

Dennis: So mom can I go back in, I was in the breakfast room when I was called up.

Before Mavis can respond, she rushes over to the side of the bridge and vomits.

Dennis was a bit disturbed by this.

After a solid minute of vomiting, Mavis says.

Mavis: Sure.

Dennis rushes back inside.


	2. Month 2: Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis takes a journey into the woods. Johnny and Mavis find out a secret.

It's been a month since Mavis has announced another kid coming and Dennis has warmed up a bit.

He was ready for the new kid to come.

He woke up and went to the living room.

Tinkles was sleeping, Mavis was by the patio, and Johnny was watching tv.

Johnny: Night little dude.

Dennis: Night dad.

Dennis then goes to see her mother

Dennis notices that her mother is bouncing a tennis ball, and for some reason holding it up to her belly.

Dennis: Mom, what are you doing?

Mavis: Just playing with a tennis ball, that's all.

Dennis: But why?

Mavis: Well you see son, this tennis ball, is as small as the baby.

Dennis is just confused out of this world.

Dennis: I don't get it.

Mavis: Pay close attention, the baby is in me.

Dennis: What?

Mavis: The baby is in me and it's as small as the tennis ball.

Dennis: Yeah I get that, but how did that happen?

Mavis: It just happens from time to time, completely random when it does. Could happen once, could happen multiple times, could happen never.

Dennis decides now to just leave her mother alone.

Dennis: Ok I'll just leave you be, love you.

Mavis: Love you too.

Dennis wonders what to do now.

After all, he just woken up, Winnie was away, and most likely, people would want to relax right now.

He looks at Tinkles, and decides to take him for a walk.

Dennis grabs a leash and a piece of meat from the kitchen.

Dennis: Come on Tinkles come on.

Tinkles jumps around like crazy, but follows Dennis carefully to not get yelled at by Dracula.

Dennis gets him out to the forest to take a calming walk.

Dennis always liked the forest. It's peaceful, it's quiet, and sometimes you would run into some animals like deer or bunnies.

A few minutes after walking, Tinkles saw a butterfly, and began to chase after it

Dennis tried to pull the leash back, but he fell down, and Tinkles is now free.

Tinkles knew how to dodge the trees, thank god, so nothing utterly bad would happen.

Dennis flew by tree after tree to get to his leash, but kept failing.

One attempt he got on his back and climbed to it, but a branch hit him and got him off.

Another attempt was to fly to the leash, but it was too shaky and he just gave up.

His last attempt was to crawl under his belly to the leash, but he had noticed two things before he could finish that.

The first thing was that Tinkles was a girl, but the second thing was he knew this part of the woods better than anyone. He knew where they were heading.

Winnie's tree house.

As soon as he noticed that, he turned into a bat, went to Tinkle's tail and pulled it as hard as he could without breaking it.

Tinkles stopped right in front of the tree house, and Dennis was relieved.

Dennis: Good boy, now let's go home.

Dennis took Tinkles back to the hotel.

When he got back to his room, he sat Tinkles back down and went to get a snack.

Johnny: Hey Dennis, what's up?

Dennis: Everything’s fine.

Dennis went to his room and closed the door.

Johnny knew something was up with Dennis, but he wasn't a vampire to know what was 100% going on.

He went to go get Mavis, who was getting a bit cranky.

Johnny: Hey Mavis can you check in on Dennis

Mavis: Why?

Johnny: I don't know I think somethings up with him, and also you have special detecting powers.

Mavis: That's not what they are but okay.

Mavis got up and went to Dennis's door.

She put her ear up against the door and tried to sense him.

Inside, Dennis is walking all around the room, including the walls and ceilings.

Even though he was a vampire, Dennis still had a pulse.

Mavis first sensed his feelings.

Mavis: He’s confused and that's it.

Mavis then senses his heartbeat.

Mavis: It’s beating so fast I can't even keep count.

She then senses what he's thinking.

Mavis eyes widened and took a few steps back. She's really shocked and happy at the same time.

Johnny: Mavis what’s wrong?

Mavis yanks Johnny out into the hall by Drac and Erica's room.

She knocks on the door rapidly.

Erica opens the door.

Erica: What's up Mavis?

She pulls Erica's wrist to Dracula.

Dracula: Mavis what's going on?

As he takes a drink of water.

Mavis: DENNIS ZINGED!

He spits the water into the sink.

Dracula: WHAT!?

Mavis: I KNOW RIGHT IT'S CRAZY, ME AND JOHNNY WENT TO "CHECK" ON HIM AND I SENSED HIS THOUGHTS HE'S QUESTIONING IF HE DID ZINGED OR NOT!

Dracula, Erica, and Mavis bounced in excitement.

Johnny: But we should be cautious?

They all turn to Johnny.

Erica: What do you mean by that?

Johnny: Well think about it like this, I've had a lot of friends, and almost all of them were being told to ask girls or boys out and I never would want to be that kind of parent.

Mavis: Boy that sounds familiar.

She shoots a glare at her father.

Dracula: He’s kinda right, I mean they are 6 years olds, in love with each other.

Erica: True I mean I can't imagine that.

Almost on cue, Mavis vomited in the trash bin.

Dracula: Was that because of the baby, or...

Before he can finish, Mavis cuts him off.

Mavis: No it's not, I'm completely fine with Dennis zinging, just need to take baby steps for now with the thinking.

Erica: I guess you're right (turns to Johnny) but you're cool with it right?

Johnny: Of course I am, I want him to be happy.

Dracula: I suppose now Mavis, you should rest.

Mavis: Ok dad, love you.

Dracula: Love you too, spider cake.

Mavis and Johnny walk down the hallway.

Johnny: So should we plan this?

Mavis: We could, but Winnie is at the vacation house so there's really no point to it, for now anyway.

Johnny: Ok but that's still a lot of time to prepare.

Mavis: I guess.

They both go back to their room.


	3. Month 3: Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis and Winnie find out about a connection they have, and it's more than a zing. Mavis studies on how zings work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick thing: this chapter is where the crazy supernatural stuff begins to enter.

Dennis is in the bathroom washing his hands.

He then grabs the towels to dry his hands and is about to leave.

But he notices something off. Usually, he would hear the people outside the room talking. He peaks through the door and the people seem to be talking, but he can't hear them.

He gets a bit anxious.

At first, he thinks it's just his head.

He turns around and what he sees is unbelievable.

Winnie.

He sees her sitting on air.

He screeches slightly and Winnie hears this.

She turns to him and is as shocked as he is.

Dennis: Are you still in the vacation house?

Winnie: Yeah I'm coming back tomorrow for your birthday.

Dennis then remembered his birthday was tomorrow. He then realized that now was his chance to tell her about the zing. But he would rather tell her in person

Dennis: How is this happening?

Winnie: I'm not sure. Why are you asking me, you're the one with magical powers.

Dennis: Well true but I'm not sure how it's happening either.

Winnie: Maybe you started it on accident

Dennis: No I didn't.

Winnie: But what if you did?

Dennis gave up and closed his eyes. And it worked.

He opened his eyes to see her gone.

Dennis tried to understand what was even happening.

He went to the only person he suspected to know what it was.

Vlad.

He knocked on his door, it opened by itself.

Dennis slowly walked in the room.

It was so dark and the only light was from the window.

Then the lights turned on and he saw Vlad.

Dennis: Oh hi grandpa Vlad.

Vlad: hey Denisovich.

Dennis: Anyway I came to ask you a question.

Vlad: Alright spill it.

Dennis: Can vampires have telepathic conversation with someone that isn't a vampire?

Vlad: No, why do you ask?

Dennis is confused, for a moment he thought he was the one that stopped the conversation.

Dennis: Just curious.

Vlad: Alright.

Dennis went back to his room to see Johnny, Mavis, Dracula, and Erica just talking about something.

He didn't pay any mind to their conversation.

For some reason, Mavis was breathing quite noisily.

They all knew that it was close to sunrise, so Dennis was shockingly the first one to go to sleep.

The next night, Dennis woke up with a smile on his face.

He knew that tonight was his birthday.

He went to his living room to find it completely empty.

Dennis looked around for his mom and/or his father but couldn't find them:

He went down to the lobby to find them, but no one he knew was down there.

He went to the dining room.

The lights blasted on, temporality blinding him.

He opened his eyes to see Mavis, Johnny, Drac, Erica, Vlad, the Drac pack, Johnny's family, and even Winnie and her siblings.

Everyone: SURPRISE!

Dennis was extremely happy that they were planning on this last night.

Everyone gave him hugs and kisses. Of course none of Winnie's siblings did.

Winnie gave him a slight nod, referring to talking about what happened last night.

They agreed to do that after all the gift openings and cake.

After singing happy birthday, Dennis blew out all of his candles, and everyone cheered.

Mavis: What did you wish for?

Dennis: If I told you, it wouldn’t come true.

Mavis remembered when on her birthdays as a kid, when she told her dad the same thing.

Griffin cut the cake into multiple pieces, they baked two cakes so everyone can have one.

It was at this point where Dennis and Winnie were having there talk about the fiasco

Winnie: So did you tell anyone about it?

Dennis: I asked Vlad if us vampires can do that and he said no.

?: Asked Vlad what?

They get scared and turn around to see Mavis.

Dennis: It was just a question I asked, could vampires have telepathic conversation with someone that isn't a vampire.

Mavis thinks for a moment to answer that question.

Mavis: As far as I'm aware no.

Dennis: Ok.

Mavis then let's the two love birds continue their conversation.

But for some reason, she couldn't get his question out of her head.

She knew that stress wasn't good for the baby.

She went to go ask her father.

Dracula: Hey Mavis, what's up?

Mavis: Well you see Dennis asked me a question and I don't know if it's true, is there a book in the library about zinging?

Dracula: I think there is, but you should go check after the party.

Back with Dennis and Winnie.

Winnie: Do you have any theories?

Dennis: My guess was that since you love me a lot, it might've been a link.

Winnie: Does that me you zinged?

Dennis would've answered that question, but since it's where a lot of people are, he didn't want to get embarrassed.

Dennis: I'm not sure, do you have a theory?

Winnie: I think that this had something to do with the "incident".

Dennis: How?

Winnie: Since all of these random places became one planet, maybe the magic that did that brought us together.

Dennis: Maybe but even still that's a bit of a coincidence.

Winnie: Ugh you know what we'll think of it later, let's just party.

Dennis: Ok.

After the party was over, Mavis went to find the book in the library.

She brought her glasses, because since she had fading eye sight, she had to get some.

Even though she tried to not tell anyone, when she was watching the news she read the headline wrong, and they found out.

Mavis went up to the librarian.

Mavis: Excuse me miss, do you know where the zinging section of the library is?

Librarian: That’s not what it's called but it's by the romance section.

Mavis went down to the section to find the book.

She eventually found it, it was called "The Signs Of A Zing.”

She took it down and put a bookmark there.

She sat down in a chair, with a pen and a paper.

And she began reading.

After a couple of hours she wrote down a few key factors of zinging.

* You begin to blush around them

* You speak in an unintelligible language

* Your eyes will create pink sparkles around them when you zing

* You begin to think about them A LOT.

These were only a few examples.

Even after looking at the book, she still didn't get an answer to her question.

Mavis (in her mind): Maybe no vampires knew about it.

Mavis put the book back and left the library.

Dennis was just playing with the gifts he got in his room and Johnny was just watching tv.

Mavis opened the door with a sad look on her face.

Johnny: What’s wrong?

Mavis: I couldn't find an answer to Dennis's question.

Johnny: What was the question?

Mavis: Can vampires have telepathic conversation with someone that isn't a vampire?

Johnny: Did you try it for yourself?

Mavis: No.

Johnny: Then try it.

Mavis tried to start a conversation with Frank.

But it didn't work.

Mavis: This is weird.

Johnny: Ok, how about we ask Dennis?

Mavis: Right, DENNIS!

Dennis came out of his room and sat on the couch.

Dennis: Yeah?

Mavis: Did you actually have a telepathic conversation with Winnie?

Dennis: Why would you assume that?

Mavis: Because I would never think you would guess a question before it actually happened and you were talking to Winnie about it and she's not a vampire.

Dennis hesitated, but he knew there was no escape.

Dennis: Maybe.

As soon as he said it, Mavis and Johnny were both concerned.

Mavis: How?

Dennis: I don't know, it just happened.

Johnny: Did you tell anyone else?

Dennis: Only Vlad, he said no

Johnny: What did it feel like?

Dennis: It felt like she was actually there.

Mavis: is it because...

Before Mavis finished, she didn't want to ask.

Dennis always hated mentioning about zinging with Winnie.

Mavis: You know what, you can go back to your room.

Dennis went back to his room.

Unbeknownst to them, Van Helsing was listening in on their conversation.

He then went back to his room.

He flicked a light switch up to reveal a keypad.

He typed in a code to reveal an elevator door.

He went below Hotel Transylvania to see a hidden lair.

There were weapons, potions, food supply, and other things.

He went to a room where a bright yellow light was shining in front of him.

Van: It’s working.


	4. Month 4: It's One Of The Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis thinks Winnie's hiding something from him. Mavis and Johnny what gender their baby is.

Darkness.

Complete darkness.

That's the only thing Dennis saw in the dream.

He knew he was in one, but he was curious about where he was.

He explored the place he was in, until he was in a different place.

It looked like one of the hotel's hospital rooms.

The room is covered in blood, part of the wall is missing, and most of the supply is broken.

He didn't know what was going on.

Dennis was getting confused more and more.

Until, something pulled him into the outside, and fell.

He woke up to some screams.

He jumped out of the bed and quickly got changed.

After putting on a red long shirt and black sweatpants, he went to the living room.

And what he saw confused him.

He saw Johnny, Frank, and Mavis jumping in excitement.

He realized that her mother's belly had gotten bigger, which confused him.

He specifically remembered last night that she looked the way she usually would.

But now she suddenly gained some weight.

Frank notices him.

Frank: Oh hey Dennis, sorry we woke you up.

Dennis: No no it's okay, I just woke up on my own, what are you guys so excited about?

Mavis: The baby has gotten bigger.

Dennis: And?

Mavis: Basically it's growing, at first they're just nothing, but after a while, it grows a brain, a heart, you know all the basic things that anyone would normally need.

Dennis: Oh well okay.

Johnny: Speaking of that, Mavis is gonna have to visit a doctor in the next two weeks to check what it will be a boy or a girl, and to see if it's healthy.

Dennis: I think I get it now

Mavis: Ok.

Then, Dennis is just walking down the hallway minding his own business.

He can hear the candles burning.

But then, nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

He immediately knew what was happening and did not turn around because she knew what Winnie did on a basic level.

At this point she had to be taking a shower.

Winnie: Are you actually?

Dennis cuts her off.

Dennis: No

Winnie: Ok we gotta figure this out.

These telepathic conversations have been going on for weeks now and Dennis was getting tired of it.

Dennis: Well what do you suggest?

Winnie: Figure out more on your family history, that's what I did, didn't get an answer.

Dennis: I guess that would work, but who do I ask?

Winnie: You can ask Drac, I mean you know since your nana.

Dennis: I know, Winnie.

The conversation ended after that.

Dennis went to go see Dracula.

He got there and knocked on the door.

Dracula opened the door, cape and everything.

Dracula: Oh night Dennis what's the matter?

Dennis: Oh you know nothing much, just asking if my old nana had the telepathic conversation thing.

Dracula: You had another one didn't you?

Dennis: Yes.

Over the past month, Dennis told everyone he knew about the whole conversation thing and at this point no one can figure out anything.

Dennis: Just tell me if she did.

Dracula: Sorry spider claw but no.

Dennis: Alright.

Dracula: I can dig deeper if you want me to.

Dennis: No just don't, it’s fine.

Dennis just walks away.

He goes out to the backyard, and sits on the fountain.

At this point is there anything he can figure out?

He looks at the water and his reflection (since he's half human)

Just looking at his sad, pale face. Couldn't even figure out a mystery.

Then, he hears someone walking towards him.

It's Winnie.

Dennis: Oh hi Winnie, what are you doing?

Winnie: Hey Dennis, just getting these supplies to the hotel.

Dennis: Ok.

Winnie walks away from him.

Dennis goes back in after a few minutes.

He goes back to his room and sleeps.

Two weeks later, Mavis and Johnny are going to leave for the doctor in a few minutes.

Meanwhile Frank was in charge of watching over Dennis.

Dennis left his room to say bye to them.

He hugged Johnny, then hugged Mavis in a tight squeeze.

While doing that, Dennis felt something strange pushing against his mother's belly, almost like a heart slowly beating.

He didn't want to show the fear, show he didn't pay too much mind to it.

Dennis: Bye mommy and daddy.

Mavis: Bye Dennis, we'll be back in a couple of hours.

Johnny: Later little dude.

When Mavis and Johnny closed the door and their footsteps couldn't be heard, Frank got up.

Dennis: Where’re you going, uncle Frank?

Frank: Just a quick little shower nothing much.

Dennis then heard someone going by him.

It was Winnie again.

Now Dennis was getting suspicious about what was going on.

Just about every week, he saw Winnie getting supplies for something.

Now, Dennis was gonna follow her.

When Frank turned the shower on, Dennis turned into a bat to follow her.

Since being a vampire, it was easy for Dennis to hide.

He flew up to the ceiling to hide.

After a minute or two, Winnie went into Van Helsing's room.

He got through the creek and was able to see them.

Winnie: Ok Vannt, here's another pack.

Van: Thank you, little one.

Winnie: Speaking of which, why do you need all of these supplies?

Van: If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise.

Winnie chuckled at that, and left the room, with Dennis following behind.

Dennis turned back into a human after Winnie was out of sight.

He was a bit confused but at the same time, it was nice of her to help out Van Helsing.

After all, he was OLDDDDDDDDDDDD.

When he got back, Frank was still in the shower.

So he just sat down and waited for something to happen.

Unfortunately, nothing happened.

Later that night, Mavis and Johnny came back with everyone else.

Dennis: Hi mom and dad, so how's the baby.

Mavis: It’s really good, she's a girl and it's extremely healthy.

Johnny: And apparently it already has its fangs.

Dracula: Really, it's just like you Mavis.

Mavis: Exactly, so now you won't have to throw her off a tower.

Everyone but Drac laughed hard on that thought.

Johnny: So Dennis, how was your day?

Dennis: Eh it was alright, nothing much happened

Dracula: Ok little fella, why don't you head to sleep.

Dennis: Ok, good night everybody.

Dennis and everyone else went to sleep.

EXTREMELY EARLY the next night, Mavis woke up to something in her belly.

She figured it was the baby, since she couldn't have done anything else, she got up and went to get something to eat.

When she got to the stairs, she felt the baby kick hard and almost fell over.

?: Let me help you.

She turns to see Wanda, what a coincidence.

Wanda: So what are you doing up this early?

Mavis: Oh nothing much, just woke up, heh.

Wanda: Yeah okay.

Wanda set Mavis down by the lobby couch.

Wanda: Do you want something to eat?

Mavis: Sure, I'll have a salad.

Wanda: Alright.

Mavis figured it would take a minute or two, so she put on some tv.

There was nothing much on the news, just stuff that was usually on there nowadays.

Car crashes, death, the incident etc.

Wanda came back after a while.

Wanda: Ok here you go.

Mavis: Good, say aunt Wanda, I want some advice.

Wanda: Spill it.

Mavis: Since you have over 300 kids, I want to know how to take care of siblings.

Wanda: Ok, so basically you need to respect their personality if it's a good one, don't force them to be something they're not, and most importantly, feed them.

Mavis and Wanda both laughed about that.

Mavis:Anyway, so how are your kids?

Wanda: Eh they're pretty good, how's Dennis on the whole situation?

Mavis: Not well, but it's not because Dennis zinged with Winnie, I mean when Johnny almost left Transylvania, I didn't have telepathic conversation with him.

Wanda: I guess, but even then, we should try to get them together.

Mavis: No are you crazy, you can't force a zing.

Wanda: True, but a zing only happens once every now and then because of Dracula.

Mavis: How did he zinged with Erica again?

Wanda: I don't know.

With that being said, they continued to watch tv.


	5. Month 5: The Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's wedding time for Dracula and Erica! As everyone gets ready, Dennis seeks advice for his zing.

Today was the day. Today was the day when Dracula and Erica were getting married. Everyone was pumped for this day ever since he proposed to her.

Dennis woke up super early in the night to get ready.

He went to get breakfast, took a shower, the usual.

Then, he waited to get called down for the wedding.

Nothing happened while he was waiting.

A few hours later, Dennis heard the air phone call everyone down.

Dennis was in charge of putting tinkles in his cage, which he did.

Tinkles then put on the saddest face you can imagine.

Dennis: It’s okay Tinkles, it will only be a few hours.

Dennis, along with his parents, went down to the wedding room.

It looked as beautiful as it always had.

Dennis and Johnny went into the changing room.

While Johnny was looking for a tuxedo, Dennis tried to start a conversation.

Dennis: So dad, what were you like when you zinged with Mavis?

Johnny: Oh me, well I couldn't get her out of my head, even when I almost left Transylvania, I still couldn't stop thinking about her, so when Drac almost killed himself trying to get me to come back, I realized that he would be cool with us zinging.

Dennis: Do you have any advice per say?

Johnny: Little dude, a zing doesn't need advice, sooner or later one or the other will confess their love, and then, fireworks.

Dennis: I don't get it.

Johnny: Maybe you will soon.

He was referring to Winnie, Dennis blushed slightly.

When they got out of the dressing room, Dennis took a seat along with Vlad, because Johnny was going to be the 2nd best man, next to Frank. While Erica has Mavis and Crystal.

Speaking of the devil, Mavis, Crystal, Wanda, and Eunice are with Erica in the dressing room, who might be having a breakdown.

Erica: Everything will be okay, everything will be okay, everything will be okay.

Eunice: You’ve been saying that for 30 minutes.

Erica: I know okay it's just that I'm so nervous, I don't even have any vows.

Mavis: It’s okay Erica, here we don't use vows.

Erica: Really?

Mavis: Yeah I mean, me and Johnny didn't use vows, really no one used vows.

Erica: That’s an odd thing to do.

Mavis: My dad NEVER liked them.

Erica: Oh ok, it's just what if I'm making the wrong choice?

Mavis: You’re not making the wrong choice, when I was gonna marry Johnny, I was just as nervous as you, we all were.

Erica took in a huge breath.

Erica: I'll think about it.

Then, Mavis decided to call the Drac pack to see how Drac is doing.

Mavis: uncle Frank, how's it going?

Frank: Everything is going just fine here, nothing big.

Mavis: He hasn’t left his coffin yet hasn't he?

Frank: No.

Then he hangs up.

Frank: Come on Drac, you need to come out.

Dracula: But I don't want to.

Griffin: Cone on pal, you proposed to her, so you wanted this.

Dracula: Yes but it's harder now that this is the actual day.

Wayne: Well you thought you couldn't zing twice right.

Dracula: Yeah.

Wayne: Well maybe Martha doesn't want you to be alone for the rest of your life.

Dracula after those words, gains enough confidence, to at the bare minimum, get out of the coffin.

Wayne: That’s the spirit chum.

They get him ready.

Dracula walked into the wedding room, as everyone else sat down.

A few minutes after a bit of tension, Winnie (who was the flower girl) came up.

At that point, everyone looked at Erica, who was wearing a white wedding dress with glitter all over it.

She, along with her father, slowly walked up.

Dennis kept his eyes on Van the whole time, because he didn't fully trust him.

When they got there, Van let go of Erica and handed her to Dracula.

Van went to go sit down.

Blobby glamour somethings for a few minutes.

Dracula: I do.

He blabbers to Erica.

Erica: I do.

Blobby: I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride.

Silence.

Blobby glamours like he usually does.

Vlad: What was that?

Dracula and Erica look at each other again, and kiss.

The place applauded for them in amazement.


	6. Month 6: The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mavis's birthday comes along. Dennis tries to make a move on Winnie. A quaking scheme takes place.

Dennis woke up in a slight panic.

Lately, he's been having these random nightmares, and they all relate to the hospital room, they were beyond scary to even mention. He didn't want to scare his mother, because he knew stress was bad for the baby. So, he tried to stay awake, he walked around the room, flew around as a bat, wrote in a notebook, and it worked for a bit.

When the moon rose, he slowly walked into the living room.

His mother was on the computer wearing a bathrobe, she seemed to be reading something because of the glasses, Tinkles was laying down besides Johnny, who was reading a book to him.

Johnny: Morning, little dude.

Dennis: Morning, dad.

Dennis went to go explore the hotel, but something felt off, none of the lights were on and the lobby was pretty barren.

He slowly walked through the lobby, the only form of light was from the glass door.

Before he could discover what was going on, he was interrupted by Dracula.

Dracula: Evening Dennis, what are you doing up?

Dennis: Nothing much, just wandering around.

Dracula: Well, that's okay, I just wanted to know if you're excited for tonight?

Dennis then remembered that tonight was going to be a baby shower for her baby sister.

Dennis: Yeah I’m really excited.

Dracula: Good, anyway I want to tell you something, I’m going to tell you what I got for Mavis, don't tell her it's a secret.

Dennis: Ok papa Drac.

Dracula went to the storage closet, and got out a framed photo of himself, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, Vlad, Erica, and Van Helsing of themselves in the backyard of the hotel when they got the water fountain installed.

Dennis: Wow it's really cool.

Dracula: I know, right, I just gotta wrap it up and everything will be good.

Dracula left the lobby, leaving Dennis alone.

A few hours later, everyone came to the party.

They all put their gifts on the long table, and partied for a bit.

After a few minutes, Johnny decided to put on some classic music.

Mavis, Dennis, Murray, and Wanda were all having a conversation.

Mavis: So what should be the name of the girl?

Murray: How about... Evie!

Mavis: Nah, to resemblant to evil.

Wanda: What about Elizabeth?

Mavis: That’s a good one.

Dennis: Destiny?

Mavis: Maybe.

Meanwhile Drac, and his other friends were playing would you rather.

Dracula: Would you rather wear duct tape for clothes for a day, or be stuck in a coffin for 6 hours?

Wayne: Trick question but I'm going with the coffin.

Dracula: What why?

Wayne: it's pretty simple, with tape, the fur would all come off, and it would look weird?

After a bit the gang were running low on food.

Winnie and Dennis both decided to go get some more snacks.

When they got to the pantry, Dennis finally noticed that this was his chance.

Winnie: I'll get the lower shelf, you get the higher self.

Dennis: Alright.

He flew up to go get the food.

Dennis: So Winnie, there's something I need to say to you.

Winnie: What is it?

Dennis: Ah you know, nothing big just something.

Winnie: Well what is this something you so call something?

Dennis floated down with the snacks.

Dennis: Well...

He froze, honestly he was a lost for words, he knew it would be hard to confess to the apple of his eye, but THIS LEVEL of hard

Dennis: I...

Before he can get the rest out.

Frank: Hey, you two are done right, we're about to unveil the gifts for Mavis.

Dennis: Oh, okay, I'll tell you later.

Winnie: Ok.

After a couple of minutes of opening gifts, the last one was Dracula's.

Dracula this whole, was drinking so much water he must've drank a whole waterfall.

He was nervous if she would've liked it or not.

But when the first tear revealed the photo, silence. Dead Silence.

When Mavis opened up the rest, she honestly froze.

Dracula: Mavis, is it good?

Mavis zooms to Dracula and hugs him tightly.

Mavis: I love it.

Dracula was relieved that she liked it, honestly he was thinking that it had something to do with making the girl a vampire. So he hugged her back.

Dennis: Well, that was nice.

Mavis: Yeah it was.

Before anyone can ruin the moment, Dennis sensed something, soon everyone else.

The hotel was shaking fast.

Dracula: What is going on?

Vlad: It ain’t no earthquake.

Then, Dennis and Winnie felt their heads exploding, and grasped their foreheads tightly.

Dracula: Mavis, dad, help me hold it up!

With that being said, they used their magic to hold up the place.

Van Helsing sneakily left the room without anyone noticing.

Dennis felt like someone was punching his brain endlessly, but used all his magic to make sure nothing broke.

Meanwhile, everyone else was floating in midair, and the lights were flickering on and off.

Then, it just stopped. Everyone dropped to the floor, Dennis and Winnie felt much better, and everything got back to normal

Van Helsing got back into the room, pretending it was nap time.

Mavis: Dennis are you okay?

Dennis: I think, I don't know what that was about.

Johnny: Well it's okay, at least the night can't get worse for any of us.

Just then, someone knocked on the door.

Mavis went to go check it out, it was her doctor. She went to the doctor two days before, she thought it was her results.

What she saw made her jaw drop.

Mavis turned to everyone else.

Johnny: What’s wrong Mavis?

Mavis: There’s another one.


	7. Month 7: You Take That Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A revealed truth shatters the drac pack, and births an army of future events.

Dennis woke up and realized how late it was, it was about 10:00 pm. But he still thought it was going to be a good day.

He was so wrong.

After getting dressed, he went to the living room, and he sensed something.

He couldn't tell what it was, he followed the sound and he figured it out.

It was from his mother's belly.

Dennis: Why is that sound coming from your belly?

Mavis turns arounds to Dennis

Mavis: Well you see, the baby's hearts are growing, the more they grow, the louder their heart gets.

Dennis: Oh.

Mavis: Heh, it's okay.

Dennis: Alright.

Then, the phone rings.

Mavis goes to pick up the phone.

Mavis: Hello?

Then, her eyes grow wide.

Mavis: What? Okay we'll get there in a moment.

She puts the phone back, and immediately goes for the door.

Johnny: Mavey, calm down what's happening?

Mavis: It’s Wanda.

Johnny: Ok.

Mavis: No, it's not about birth.

Johnny: Then what is it?

...

Johnny and Dennis then dash to the hospital room to find out what the heck was going on to Wanda.

When they get to the hospital part of the hotel, Dennis pushes the door open to see all of Winnie's brothers in a pack.

Dennis didn't care about the crowd, he scooted over all the wolf pups, and got to the front. He saw Winnie, holding her sister sunny in her arms, silently crying.

Dennis: What’s wrong?

Winnie then looks at Dennis, quickly wiping her tears.

Winnie: Uh, she has a tumor, didn't tell us, tried to get the help she could, but it's too late.

Dennis froze just as Dracula entered.

Dracula: Okay everyone stay put, I'm going to talk to her.

Dracula went into the room, took a seat in front of Wanda.

Dracula: You know you could've told me right?

Wanda: Yeah, I know, but I know you would've told everyone.

Dracula chuckled at that

Wanda: Look, I only have one more wish, one more thing you can do.

Dracula: What is it?

Wanda swallowed and tears came down.

Wanda: Get the baby's out

Dracula: What?

Wanda: They’re big enough, and they're not infected by the tumor, take them out.

Dracula: No, I don't want to.

Wanda: Please.

Dracula: I don't want to cause you more pain.

Wanda: Drac-

Dracula: I just can't...

Wanda: JUST DO IT!

Dracula stares at her silently.

Wanda: Do you wanna know why I had so many kids? It's because I've always liked giving kids a chance to live. They will be on this earth longer than we might, they get to help and evolve the world from what it could be, they can fix our past mistakes, and they can change lives. But just this once last time please do this.

Dracula: ...I'm sorry Wanda.

Meanwhile, everyone heard their conversation, all of them almost ready to cry.

Mavis then knew what she had to do.

Mavis: Everyone close your eyes, this is not gonna be pretty.

All of them closed their eyes.

Mavis barged into the room, and began to do it.

Immediately, Wanda began to scream in pain.

Dracula: MAVIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Before he can finish, Mavis zooms him to the wall.

After a solid 30 seconds, they heard crying, lots of crying.

Mavis looked to see a lot of babies on the bed.

Wayne and Johnny entered the room.

Mavis: Get a doctor in here.

Johnny went to go get a doctor.

...

After an hour or so, it was just Dennis and Winnie sitting by the window of Wanda's room.

Dennis: How long do we have?

Winnie: It’s said to be a few weeks.

Dennis: Is there a way to save her?

Winnie: Not in that amount of time.

Dennis: I'm sorry.

Winnie: It’s okay.

Dennis: no it's not okay, she's dying how is that okay?

Winnie sighed.

Winnie: I don't know.

Dennis and Winnie stayed in silence for a minute, they didn't know what to say.

Dennis: So, why do you get those things?

Winnie: Oh you know, just getting some stuff for the hotel.

Dennis: Then why do you give them to Van Helsing?

Winnie looked at Dennis confused.

Winnie: What?

Dennis: I mean, I saw you giving some pieces to him.

Winnie: Wait a second, you were spying on me?

Dennis: Hey, you're not exactly innocent here, you don't know what Van is doing. Could it be something bad?

Winnie: That’s impossible he's changed, he's not hiding anything

Dennis: What makes you say that?

Winnie: Simple, because he did disrupt Drac and Erica's wedding, no he didn't.

Dennis: I know that, but he’s still Van Helsing, the man who’s tried to kill my family for centuries...

Winnie: ZIP IT!

Winnie goes to leave the room, angrily.

Dennis: Come on Winnie.

Winnie: No, you will not follow me.

Dennis: Winnie, please-

Winnie: A friend would never do what you did, NEVER!

Dennis: Just let me say something.

Winnie: NO!

Winnie leaves the room, leaving Dennis heartbroken, and mad.

Wanda: Dennis.

Dennis turns around to the hospital bed to see Wanda still in there, close call.

Dennis walks in the room and takes a seat.

Dennis: Yeah?

Wanda: We all know you have a zing on her?

Dennis: really?

Wanda: Yeah, you stinked at hiding it.

Dennis: What do you want?

Wanda: it's simple, just tell Winnie you love her before your siblings are born, for me.

Dennis: What makes you think she likes me back?

Wanda: A zing is never wrong kid, even when it seems to be, or you think it is.

He slowly walks out of the room.

He didn't even notice that everyone was listening in on both conversations.

Vlad: Dang it, how do we get the two together now?

Crystal: I don't know, Dracula you're a singing master how do we do it?

Dracula: We’ll think about it, just not today.


	8. Month 8: And Now, Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis races to fix his bond with Winnie.

Well, it finally happened.

After a few weeks, Wanda died, they couldn't save her in time.

It happened a couple of nights ago. Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis were going to see her, no doctors were in her room at the moment.

When they got in, the computer was off.

Mavis: That’s weird.

Johnny looked over at the back of the computer, he saw all of the jumbled wires.

Johnny: It’s okay Mavis, it's just unplugged.

Johnny tries to reach the plug.

When he plugs it in, the only noise any of them heard was the computer's beep.

Mavis covers her mouth with her hand, remembering all of the fun times she had with Wanda as a kid. Dennis went wide-eyed and took a step back. Johnny froze.

They knew they had to tell Wayne and the wolf pups.

Mavis decided to be the one to tell them.

Slowly, she walked up the stairs to Wayne's room, infinitely paralyzed on what to say or how they will react.

When she opened the door, she saw the boy wolf pups doing what they usually do, play around. And Winnie was just watching tv, and Wayne was holding sunny.

Wayne: Oh hey Mavis, what's up?

Mavis just gives him a sad look, and silently said

Mavis: She's gone.

The wolf pups stop dead on their tracks, Winnie turns to Mavis like she saw a damn alien, Wayne goes to hug Mavis, and cries slowly.

All of the wolf pups go in for a group hug.

A few days later, they were getting ready for the funeral party. Everyone dressed nicely for the occasion.

Everyone gave her something at her tombstone.

Dracula gave her an old cloak that she made and he wore for his and Martha's wedding, Mavis gave her a ring that Wanda personally bought for Mavis's wedding, Frank and Eunice gave her a set of flowers, Dennis gave her a framed photo of all of her kids to date, Murray gave her a jar of sand from when they first met, Winnie gave her an old hat that she gave her for her birthday, griffin gave her an old set of glasses, Vlad gave her a book that she stole from Vlad about magic spells, and Wayne gave her a copy of his and hers wedding rings.

Since it was raining, the sun did not show, so the vampires didn't need to hide.

Later that day, Dracula hosted a party at Wayne's room.

The party went well for a while, but Dennis was sitting at one of the kid tables waiting for Winnie.

They haven't talked since the blow up they had, and everytime he wanted to talk, she just walked away.

Dennis knew this was hard for Winnie, but he always found a way to cheer her up.

He had to do something.

He was going to finally confess his love for Winnie. He just had to find her.

Just then, a tap on his shoulder, snapped him out of his thoughts.

It was Wayne.

Wayne: Hey kiddo, have you seen Winnie?

Dennis: No, why?

Wayne: I've been looking for her everywhere and I can't find her.

Dennis was a bit confused by this. I mean, he was a kid, why would the adult ask for help?

Dennis looked out the window, with the pouring rain.

Dennis: I think I know where she is.

Wayne: Where?

Dennis: If I told you, she would be mad at me.

Wayne chuckled at this.

But first, Dennis had to ask a question.

Dennis: Papa Drac, is this tuxedo waterproof?

Dracula looked down at Dennis, he was a bit confused but answered the question.

Dracula: Yes, I enchanted it, remember?

Dennis: Good.

Dennis ran away from the room.

Mavis: Where is he going?

Wayne put his hand on her shoulder and winked at her.

She winked back, then at Drac.

It was a loop that went on for a while.

As soon as he was out of their sight, Dennis flew through the hallways.

He bursted through the door, and into the woods.

Dennis stopped to a screeching halt, when he reached his destination.

The treehouse.

He walked slowly, he hadn't been there in forever, it looked abandoned, yet he heard whimpering.

Dennis threw a pebble in there, and Winnie peaked over to see him.

Winnie then went back in, but Dennis wasn't giving up that easy. He flew up there without a problem, and landed on the floorboard.

Dennis: Winnie, please hear me out...

...

Dennis: You can't just go out here alone like that.

...

Dennis: They’re concerned for you, myself included.

Winnie: And so is Van.

Dennis: Maybe-

Winnie: AND ALSO YOU CAN'T JUST THINK SOMEONE IS EVIL WITHOUT ANY EVIDENCE, ASK ME A QUESTION LIKE THAT AFTER REALIZING MY MOTHER WAS DYING, AND YOU ALSO CAN'T JUST SPY ON ME LIKE THAT, WHAT KIND OF A FRIEND WOULD DO THAT!?

Dennis stood there in silence. She had mostly fair points.

Dennis: Just hear me out.

...

Dennis: Please.

...

Dennis was getting sick of her silence.

Dennis: Winnie.

...

Dennis clenched his fist

Dennis: Winnie...

...

Dennis: FINE, DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY IT, CAUSE YOU CLEARLY KNOW WHAT I KNOW! AND NOTHING WILL STOP YOU UNTIL YOU HEAR IT!

Winnie turned her head around, this was the first time, hell, possibly the first time in history where Dennis had yelled.

Winnie: What?

Dennis gave her a surprised look, she didn't know how was that possible, she called him ZING ZING.

Dennis took a massive breath before saying the three words...

I...

...Love...

...You.

Winnie, wide eyed and shocked, stood up.

Winnie: What?

Dennis: I love you, okay, I loved ever since that night we played in the backyard. I was too afraid to tell you. You were away, we weren't alone, not such a great time. I was holding it in for as long as-

He got silenced by Winnie as she put a finger on his lip, slowly putting it down. And then…

Fireworks.

Dennis froze by this very moment.

Once Winnie backed up, she smiled.

Dennis: So, are we going back?

Winnie: Yes. We are.

They walked all the way back to the hotel.

When they got back in, they were greeted to thunder-like applause.

Dennis: What’s up?

Murray: You two serious, we all know you kissed.

Dennis and Winnie froze at this, how in the world did they know?

Winnie: How did you know?

Vlad: Simple, we all knew you zinged.

Mavis: Yeah, you both skunk at hiding it.

They all begin to laugh hard.

Dennis: And you did nothing about it.

Dracula: Well you see Dennis that's a zing for you, you can't force it, you just let it happen.

Wayne: Your mother would be proud.

Winnie looked at Wayne, because she knew he was right. She always liked the idea of them together.

Then, they all hugged each other in a long group hug.


	9. Month 9: The Dracula Bloodline Carries On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Mavis goes into labor, Van's plan is set into motion.

Dennis woke up that night like he would with any other night, and went to the breakfast area like he usually did.

As he was eating his food, he saw Winnie.

Dennis: Hi Winnie.

Winnie: Hey Dennis, how is it going?

Dennis: Everything's good.

Winnie: So, how are the twins?

Dennis: They're saying that they're coming around next week-ish.

Winnie: Alright, I'm gonna go.

Dennis: Okay.

Dennis then decided to go to Wanda grave to give her one more thing.

He walked down there and got to the grave.

He took what he had, which was a box of chocolates, and laid them on the ground.

Dennis: Happy birthday auntie Wanda.

He went back to the hotel.

After about an hour of relaxing, the hotel began to shake again.

Every once in a while, this would happen and Dennis and Winnie would get strange headaches.

Mavis, Vlad, and Dracula would always keep it up.

It stopped, and Dennis and Winnie had the headaches gone.

Dennis: Why does this keep happening?

Mavis: I'm not sure Dennis.

Dennis walks down the hallway, and he hears a whisper.

He looks in the direction of the whisper and it’s Winnie behind a box.

Dennis: Winnie, what are you doing?

Winnie: Waiting for Van to come here.

Dennis: Why?

Winnie: I was with him when the hotel began to shake, he straight up left me, we're gonna out what Van is doing.

?: What is he doing?

Dennis and Winnie turn to see Van Helsing.

Winnie: Hi Van, um we're gonna go.

Van: Wait, come with me.

He opens his door, Dennis and Winnie look around the room, it looks normal. Expect for the goddamn keyboard under a light switch.

He types in a code, an elevator door opens up, and the trio walk in and they go down.

Dennis: Um where are you taking us?

Van: So many questions, I think it's about time I give you some answers.

The elevator goes down all the way to the bottom of the hotel, to reveal all this random stuff.

Winnie: What is this?

Van: The story you were never told. There was a time when humans lived near monsters. We were alive and we were living till we came across a crowd of monsters. But there were actions we could not forgive down there.

Dennis: What did they do?

Van: They showed us their nature. A dangerous species that we approached with wonder They attacked with their claws and their own darn teeth. They called us hell’s spawn, they called us abominable. They chased us, pursed us, their persistence indomitable We had no choice but to run and hide Otherwise, we would face genocide. So people began to train to become monster hunters, so we could kill these monsters and come back as the dominant species.

Dennis and Winnie were confused by this, it doesn't make sense

Dennis: But my family, they're not like that.

Van: They're all like that. Tell me, when you met Vlad...did he greet you with open arms?

Dennis always hated the memory of that night, when all the bat cronies came to attack them.

Van: They don't care about us, they don't care about anything but themselves. That's why we must do the same if we care about our future.

Van went ahead with Dennis and Winnie following him, when he opened the door they saw two things. One was a bright light and the other was a giant robot.

Winnie: Wait, what's that bright light?

Van: That's what it would seem but look closer.

That's what she did.

Winnie: That's not a light, it's a thing.

Van: The stone is working.

Winnie: The stone?

Van: Every quake and every headache is the domino after that stone. All of it ensures that this important machine keeps turning and turning and spinning' around so those below don't look up and those above don't look down and they'll look 'cause even if they hear of these atrocities. The only thing stronger than fear is curiosity.

Dennis was able to put the pieces together and discover what he meant.

Dennis: Wait so, so you were the one that was connecting us, you did lie.

Van: A good lie, to protect our world.

Dennis flew in front of him.

Dennis: But they need to know the truth.

Van: Oh do they? Our world is an island on a sea of endless clouds, many will come to kill us, many will come to fight, many will come to die, we must prepare for the coming fight ahead of us, unless you want lives to be at stake. Then protect the lie and you protect your friends, your family, the twins.

At this point, they were back in Van’s room.

Van: Their curious, and you know what they say, curiosity killed the yak

Dennis and Winnie left his room, but when they got to the backyard. Winnie burst into tears.

Dennis: Are you okay?

Winnie: No. It's all my fault. I gave him the supply to make it.

Dennis: Winnie that doesn't matter now, what matters is we know what he's up to.

Winnie: Do we know how to stop it?

Dennis: No, but it's not like it's gonna happen tomorrow.

The next night Dennis woke up from Johnny.

Dennis: What's wrong dad?

Johnny: It's happening, your mother is giving birth!

Dennis (in his head): Goddamn it.

Dennis got change and he and Johnny went to the hospital room.

When they got there, his mother looked like she was in pain. Dennis knew where they were. The hospital room from his dreams.

He saw everyone in the front window, he had to make it to the front. Which he did.

Dracula: Dennis, you can't be here.

Dennis: You don't understand, I had a dream about this. This might go wrong.

Dracula: Dennis relax, nothing bad is gonna happen.

Less than five seconds later, the wall broke down in the room, the same look in Dennis's dream.

Dennis: Told ya.

It was Van, in a big yellow metaled robot suit. With the stone in his heart of the robot.

The medics tried to stop him, but failed. One got slammed into the supplies. The other got slid into the whole wall.

Dennis had no choice, he bursted the door open, and pushed himself and Van outside.

Winnie: DENNIS!

Dracula: Winnie, Vlad with me. Everyone else watch after Mavis!

Dennis and Van got to the side of the hotel. Because they can walk on walls.

Dracula and Vlad ran down the wall to Dennis's side.

Winnie walked down also, because the claws on her feet helped her walk on walls.

Van: I will not let you ruin this machine!

Dennis: Van don’t use this, there has to be another way to fight people from other dimensions!

Van: If you’re not with me, then you’re against me.

Vlad: What is he on about?

Winnie: He wants to use this robot against people from the other dimensions.

Van: The incident rocked the world, I have no choice!

The fingers of the robot grew longer, and he attacked them.

Drac and Vlad turned into bats, and Dennis and Winnie got to the other side.

Drac went in first but got slammed by Van.

Vlad went in second, but got tied up and thrown into the wall.

Dennis went from behind, and Winnie was in the front.

Winnie crawled on Van to get the stone out, Dennis went for his neck. But Van fell down. Crushing Dennis and making him fall.

Winnie gave up on the stone to go after Dennis.

As soon as she did grab him, her claw made contact with the wall and they slid down. But still fell over on the grass.

Vlad began to beat the robot endlessly, but he got thrown back into the room.

Dracula got tied up by the fingers, which slowly began to choke him.

Winnie and Dennis up to fight Van.

But then, crying.

Van stopped what he was doing and looked at Drac.

Van: You take away my daughter, so now I'm gonna take yours.

Dennis heard this.

Dennis: MOM!

He turned into a bat and tried to take the stone out.

Van knew this, activated the stone. Which started to give Dennis a headache.

But he didn't care, he used all of his strength. But he got thrown off course and began to plummet down.

Van got into the room. He saw the two little girls. He got ready to fire a shot at the helpless Mavis.

But Vlad and Winnie got there and the rest of the Drac pack tried to do something. But they all failed.

Then, he saw Dennis, floating in midair, fuming with green eyes.

Van shot at him, but the shot vaporized into water.

Then, a blast of energy files around Dennis.

Then, he zooms to Van Helsing but stops point blank from his face.

Van: I don't understand.

Dennis: Simple, we monsters do not kill humans. But we can take this.

He grabbed the stone, depowering the robot, and it fell to the ground.

Dennis flew to her mother, which she had the babies in her arms, with cute little blankets around them.

Mavis: They’re both girls.

Dennis chuckled at that.

Dennis: What are there names?

Mavis: Well the one on my left is named Evie. And the other is...

He looked at her father.

Mavis: Martha.

Dracula smiled at that.

Dennis: Can I hold one?

Mavis: You can hold Martha.

She gave him Martha, and he carefully held her.

Then, they heard the laughs of Van.

They turned to him, battle ready.

Erica: Great grandfather, get out, now.

Van: Wow, I'm surprised you still think that.

Dennis: Think what?

Van: Oh come on guys, are you this idiotic. I'm not Van Helsing.

Erica: What?

Van: He’s been dead for a long time. You really think this pathetic robot body was enough to keep him alive for centuries.

Dracula: How long?

Van: Oh you know, a little old age was enough for him to kick the bucket remember that cause the humans still have a ticking clock on them.

He clearly meant Johnny and Erica.

Johnny: What are you?

Van: I can't say that. But, since you all know. I'm gonna be gone.

Then, Van’s body began to morph, disfigure himself from his already off stance.

Dracula, Frank, and Vlad stood to protect Mavis, Johnny and Erica got into fighting stances, and Dennis and Winnie were prepared to fight.

Then, his body turned into a young looking vampire with brown eyes, pale skin, and red dyed hair.

Vlad: Who are you?

?: What do you think I am? A true blooded vampire, unlike you sanitized delusionized fools. You think all monsters are fine with humans, you’re wrong. At the most inconvenient of times they’ll turn their backs on you and will want nothing more than you all to be dead, so prepare yourselves, cause one accident will set you all back to the old times.

Dracula: That’s impossible. Humans have accepted us.

?: Like you said, has every single one of them accepted you, everyone?

The vampire then laughed maniacally and turned into a bat before flying off.

Johnny: Just so we're clear we all saw that right.

Everyone: Yep.

Then all went to Mavis, and gave her the twins.

A few hours later.

Dennis was confused that Van was not Van. But he didn't care all that mattered now was that his siblings were safe.

He went to his bed, but not before saying goodnight to his mom and siblings. Who were staying in the hospital that night.

He went to his room and for the first time in a while.

He got some peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the first story of mine lads! If there's a spelling error, I'll fix it as fast as I can. Have a great day everyone.


End file.
